Battle of the Breach
Brillier 1084 Since the Night of Raining Fire, the forces of the Abyss had claimed many victories on the prime material plane. Moving slowly and quietly, the demons gathered more power for Seras, their lord. A great ritual by the church of Seras, allowed for the demonic followers of the lord of pain to discover the identities of the worldly followers of Omadon, and set about destroying them. Feeling the power provided him by his worshippers flagging, Omadon set to defend himself from this attack. In an attempt to defend himself from the Abyssal Assault, Omadon arranged for his follower to open a gateway to the Nine Hells, and commanded all the Diabolic Legions to answer his call. As the armies of the Hells sought to obey his commands, they found themselves opposed by Saeran, the lord of the First, and his mortal allies: the Seers of the Bloodmoon. The battle was a long and bloody affair, with the mortals and Saeran’s forces doing everything they could to prevent the newly formed breach from being used. However, there was simply no way that their forces could stand against the arrayed might of the Nine Hells for long. Seeing that defeat was near at hand, St Baern of Aiden undertook a drastic step. Calling upon the blessed land where once his God had walked in that cursed plane, St Baern used all his powers to open a gate directly into the place of Gladsheim, where the Radiant Dragon and his legions awaited. Soon, the portal to the prime was forgotten as the forces of the Hells fought for their very survival against Hosia and his holy host. As angel and devil battled below,Hosia and Omadon met in combat in the sky, high above Saeran’s keep. With his mortal followers depleted, Omadon turned to his last recourse, the chromatic dragons. However, before he could call them into the battle, Hosia struck, destroying Omadon’s rod of command, and freeing the chromatic dragons from his control. With no further power left, Omadon succumbed to Hosia’s assault, and was slain. As the being of the God of strife was destroyed, so too did the soul well of Evil shatter into nine pieces. The greedy devil lords swept in, each claiming a piece of their former master’s power as their own. The only exception was Saeran, who did claim a piece of the soul well, but chose instead to bury it deep within the ground below his keep, so that it would never be able to be reunited with the others. With the destruction of Omadon, Hosia and his hosts returned to Gladsheim. As the battle ended, the Seers saw that the strain of holding the Gate to Gladsheim had proven too much for St Baern. He had given his life in the same manner in which he lived it: in the service of others. The Seers honored him, building a monument to his sacrifice on that spot. As they left the hells, Valina swore to take Baern’s body to the great Library in Raven‘s Crest, so that he might be entombed.